thelustexperiencefandomcom-20200216-history
2017-09-06
Summary Mason calls Megan. Painting Activity Mason's Call to Megan Megan posted about this call on the forum, which occurred after the video on Facebook ended: So Mason just called. Bryan *literally* said to me “looks like you’re off the Mason hook” and I thought – wait – does he know something I don’t know? He said no it’s just midnight. Toronto is not in the same time zone. I picked up my phone to see what time he called last night. THAT is when my phone rang. And I dropped it. Good fucking timing. So, I took notes on this because this one, he talked a lot. Hopefully I got it all right. Right away he asked me if I was close with my parents. Come on Mason. You have a file on me. I know you do. I said “well, one of them is dead.” He said “you didn’t answer the question.” After having a few moments of not really wanting to answer this particular question I said no, not really. He launched into this thing – I think he was crying. He said his mom was the backbone of his family, and she wore a mask to hide the lies and deception that were transpiring, trying to give him a normal childhood. No matter how dark things got, or how much the world was crumbling she kept a mask of serenity on that said everything was going to be ok. Here, he asked me if I’d had anyone like that in my life growing up. I said no, not really. He *might* have said “I didn’t think so.” He asked if I do that for other people. I paused, and said “what do you think?” Because he seems to know all the answers to the questions he’s asking me anyway. He says “I think you do.” I ask what makes him think that. Then, a pause, and “Is it really alright that I call?” and I say yes. He says “that’s how I know.” I said “why, because *something I can’t remember* or because I’m “pretending” it’s ok you call?” He asked if I was pretending and I said no, I’m really not good at pretending at all. He watched his family fall apart. His dad cheated, his uncles lost their minds. When his dad died, she was all he had left. She got older after (after what, he didn’t say – I asked, but no answer – I tried clarifying after your dad died? no answer) and smiled less and less. She had passions “…like you, Megan” She collected trinkets. He asked if I collected things and I thought for a minute before saying “books.” Probably the only thing I really collect. He said she collected those “stupid elf people standing next to stupid villages.” They made her light up, “the way you light up around books.” Or something. She grew old and eventually hated everyone and everything around her. He couldn’t handle it – all the lies, manipulation and devotion to THEM – wouldn’t clarify who “THEM” was, either. So he left – he ran. And she died of cancer. When he returned home, the house was the same. She was gone, and all that was left were those elves, all he had of her were “cheap gas station trinkets.” Here, he got more upset, and asked “who will remember her? she’s vanished.” And then, very, very firmly, he said “I won’t let her die again. She lives with me. And I promise you, I will be remembered.” He might have said that he would be remembered for what he does. He then says he doesn’t feel well and has to go. I try to stop him, I say “Mason – ” and he pauses and I’m thinking of something to say or ask and because I’m selfish all I can think of is “are you still in Saint Paul?” and he says “good night, Megan. you’re a good listener.” and hangs up. So he played the dead mom card. @thegilded I liked it when you played it better. This was Mason's 7th call to Megan.